Betwixt
by LexiTiara
Summary: Alexandria is new to Mystic Falls coming in her senior year of high school. In this mysterious town she begins to discover things about herself and her connection to certain people. What will happen when she finds out how irresistible and valuable she is to the mythical world? (It won't revolve around Elena like the show cause thats boring! Most of the main characters are in)
1. Chapter 1: New Kid On the Block

**A/N: Well this is my first try at fantasy so don't hate me! I will follow the show a little bit but not exactly because you would know what happens! I can't think of anything else to say so go ahead and read. Oh I don't own any of the characters or anything like that:) **

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Kid On the Block**

Point of View: Alexandria Verdine

I look around at the crowds of people some walking in some sitting and others swarmed at a table, which is the clique that stares me down. I look down at my attire and figure that it must be because I'm dressed up a little for this place plus I'm starting on the third day of school. When a blonde begins to make her way over to me I go inside to the busy hallway. I somehow find the office to get my schedule through the sea of unknown people. The bell rings just as a woman comes back handing it to me, "Good luck."

I walk down an empty hallway getting closer to the classroom hearing, "The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the War in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Miss Bennett?"

I open the door stopping whoever Miss Bennett is, "Three hundred forty-six unless you count the local civilians."

I feel everyone's eyes glue to me, "Well you're correct Miss Verdine I presume?"

"That's me."

"Please have a seat. Say hello to your new classmate and your savior Miss Bennett, Alexandria Verdine."

Everyone murmurs their hellos and what's ups. I sit behind some girl with long black hair who turns around, "Thanks you have great timing I'm Bonnie."

"No problem nice to meet you."

"Miss Verdine is just about correct but there weren't any civilian casualties."

Before I can pipe up some rather attractive guy takes over, "Actually, there were twenty-seven. Confederate soldiers fired on a church believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. The Founders' archives are stored in Civil Hall, if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner."

I can't help but laugh a little along with some others.

I groan when lunchtime comes knowing I will be sitting alone. I decide to make up some reason to go to my car and not come back until my next class starts. I turn around and bump into a wall but it's actually the attractive guy from earlier.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine uh good job back there."

"Thanks for having my back."

"Mr. Tanner is a jackass to say the least being a new kid doesn't help."

"You're new too?"

"Yeah I'm Stefan nice to meet you Alexandria."

"Oh please call me Alex."

"Are you wearing perfume or something?"

"Uh n-"

"Hey Stefan." The same blonde interrupts us that was walking towards me this morning.

"Hello Caroline."

"I guess that's my queue to go since people love to be rude."

"Excuse me? I don't think you know who I am."

"You're Caroline a girl with a bitchy attitude and a low self esteem that covers it up with her mean girl act. Maybe you scare other people but you're laughable to me." I finish with a sweet smile and Stefan looks down chuckling slightly. "See you later Stefan it was nice to meet you."

I begin to walk off when I hear my name being called. I look in the direction and see Bonnie waving me over to her table where another girl sits as well.

"Hey sit down with us this is my friend Elena, Elena Alexandria."

We smile at each other once I take my seat next to Bonnie.

"Sorry about Caroline she is... a little stuck up to say the least." Elena says.

Bonnie adds in, "You mean a total bitch that oozes jealousy yup that's Caroline Forbes."

"What did I do to her?"

"Grow up and be pretty and knowing her she probably looked up your GPA somehow and was not happy about how high it was."

"Oh she's that type of jealous."

They both nod but Elena says, "Are you coming to the pop up party tonight?"

"Um I wasn't invited and being new means I won't have any fun. Plus I have to go grocery shopping yay me."

"Do your parents not do that?"

"I don't know my parents my old best friend's parents took me in when I was a baby. I wanted to branch out and discover myself so they let me come out here saying that when I'm ready to question my being I will find answers here. Very cryptic I know but hey who doesn't love a little mystery?"

"Wow I wish I could do that," Bonnie replies as Elena just nods. "So you live alone out here?"

"Yeah which kind of scares me even though people tell me nothing happens around here."

"Well they aren't lying but trust me if you ever want some company we can have a giant sleepover with just us three or gather a couple people up so you can meet everyone. Right Elena?"

"Um yeah sounds fun." She smiles slightly still looking a little sad. "Do you even know what your parents look like?"

"Nope but it's easier for me to not fantasize about how they left me."

"Wow well if I ever start to think like you I'll be getting through this easy."

"Through what?"

"Grief... My parents passed away this summer."

"Oh I'm sorry I must sound heartless."

"You sound strong something I need to be."

|o|

I walk through the sliding glass doors regretting coming to the store after a nap. With bags up and down my arms and in my hands I try to make my way to the car fast. I stop when I notice a fog pooling around my feet spread out across the almost empty parking lot.

"Need help with that?"

I turn around, "Uh no not from a shady guy wearing all black with too beautiful of eyes those things don't mix."

He smirks at me, "I don't bite."

I continue on my way quickly popping the trunk, "Comments like that make me think you do." I practically throw the bags in then go around to the door, "Maybe you should prowl on a naive girl because your usual lines are not working on me."

I turn around to open the door when the random guy whips me around. He stares in my eyes as if he has seen a ghost, gorgeous blue eyes boring into brown.

"What's your deal man?" I practically yell.

It seems as if he is returning to reality but his eyes are still wide showing he's not completely back yet. He lets go of my shoulders and backs away slowly allowing me to get in my car. When I look back out the window to where he just stood he's gone nowhere to be found taking the fog with him.

I shake it out of my head then begin my journey to Baileys Road. After putting everything away I go upstairs to my room. I lock the door feeling as if I should for some reason then head over to the giant glass wall that separates me from the balcony. I stare out at the empty hills that go out unbothered until it hits a wall of trees. I whip my head to the left swearing that a figure was there but nothing. With a shake of the head I double check the lock, close the curtains, and turn out the light before getting in bed.

I try to put my mind to rest but I can't forget about the random guy... gorgeous but creepy nonetheless. I subconsciously rub my shoulders still feeling his death grip on me. Before I drift off I remember an outrageous blue ring but don't get the chance to question it.

* * *

_I haven't read the books so I'm basing it on the show. I'm probably going to follow the first couple episodes timeline wise just so I can establish my own thing into it easier and not from scratch. Review and all that good stuff please and thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2: True Colors

**A/N: So I did a little bit of research and saw that Damon has a lot of powers that he doesn't get to use in the show at all or that much. First, there's some compelling I hope you understand when it happens it's kind of hard to do it from the POV of the compelee. Second, remember when Damon manipulated Rose's thoughts to give her a good dream as she was dying? Yeah he did that again here so again I hope you know when because I did it from the POV of the person who is having the dream. Third, you know how Bonnie got that weird zoned outness and vibe from Stefan when she touched him? That happens in here but not to Bonnie and I try to sort of give a little insight on what might be going through the person's head when they zone out like Bonnie did. Fourth, there's a sprinkle of lemon you will find out why soon and lastly, sorry for the long author's note.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: True Colors**

**Point of View: Alexandria Verdine**

"Please for me?" Elena pulls me along by my arm.

"You already got me to try on the damn uniform. I didn't even try out the other day I was just messing around."

"You got the steps down using half your brain and I don't want to be here alone Caroline is on a rampage."

"Exactly which is why I shouldn't be here she hates me already."

After we throw our bags down near the bleachers she puts her hands on her hips. "We will get through this practice together. Caroline isn't even here yet so she might miss half the practice but you're staying! Plus the football team is going to come out in a minute so enjoy the view."

Elena walks off jumping right into business being co-captain. We all stretch a little bit talking about random things until we all turn around hearing music. Caroline pulls up with some random guy and kisses him before getting out.

"You've officially been one upped." She murmurs in my ear then continues on with pep in her step.

I turn back to the car to see the same blue eyes from a couple nights ago looking over his sunglasses at me. He puts them back on and drives away.

"Sorry girls I was... busy."

"We're not twelve just say you were fucking the random stranger it won't make you sound anymore desperate I promise."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh Elena invited me to feel out a spot on the squad and now I think I'll be here from now on."

"You didn't try out."

"Yes I did you were there don't you remember? Oh gosh did you drink the bubbly beverage the stud gave you? Memory is affected by those things."

"Look! I'm sick-"

"Caroline!"

"Oh so she can talk about me but I can't talk about her Elena? There's a fucking double standard around here. You know what fine stay by all means you're not going to kill my good mood that my boyfriend put me in. One screw up and your ass is out of here got it?" She directs back to me.

"I think I already slaughtered it but I'll give you a break today I don't think I need the practice anyway."

I grab my stuff and walk off since Elena gave me a ride. Once down the road I put my headphones on and start blasting music. After a few more steps the blue 1967 Chevy Camaro pulls up next to me.

I groan and turn, "Who the hell are you?"

"Damon."

"Well Damon I would appreciate it if you would back off."

"Oh c'mon give me a chance I'm not that bad. I know all the black gives the wrong impression but I'm cute and cuddly on the inside."

"Hmm blue eyes, dark clothing, sexy smirk, don't bite, cute and cuddly, you are one big ass contradiction. What do you want with me anyway? You got the bitchy blonde."

"I'm not sure yet but I'll figure it out when you get in my car."

"I'm good."

"You're just asking for trouble walking along the road in short shorts and a tank top. I thought my bitchy blonde looked good but I must say you look ravishing."

"Now you're using words like that nothing about you makes sense."

"Let me explain while we're skin to skin in between the sheets."

"And cheat on your girlfriend?"

He laughs, "Hard to cheat on someone you're not dating."

I look him up and down as a smirk slowly appears on his lips. I throw my bag in the back and jump over the door.

"Are you sure? Curiosity did kill the cat."

"I guess I have eight lives left then."

"You have spunk kid I like it." He says to the road looking ahead.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I thought you getting in was the invitation to my bed being accepted."

"You wish you're lucky I needed a ride otherwise we wouldn't be having this discussion."

"Oh you'll give in very soon. What type of perfume are you wearing?"

"None. Another guy asked me about perfume."

"Looks serious all the time fluffy haired?"

"Uh yeah."

"That would be my brother Stefan."

"So it's a family thing wondering about people's... odors?"

"Yeah we have very strong noses."

"Oh well I hope you both didn't ask because I smell bad."

"I don't know how to describe it. It's one of those smells that make you enter nirvana. The kind of smell that lingers seeps into the pillows and chairs but it's a good thing because you don't want it to go. It makes you crave and have an untamable hunger that will only stop when you finally have it. Addicting."

"Whoa. Never knew a smell could be that much."

Damon pushes his glasses up further, "Neither did I."

After more pointless small talk we pull up into my driveway. "Nice house pretty big but nice."

"Thanks apparently my parents used to own it."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's whatever." I pull out my keys and open the door. I walk in and when I don't hear the door close I turn around. "Are you not coming in?"

"Um I thought you said Bonnie was coming soon."

"Oh well uh she still thinks I'm at practice so c'mon in unless your blonde needs you back."

Releasing a breath he steps through the doorway and closes the door behind him. "I need to get back soon but I have time to waste."

"Want a drink?"

"I doubt you have what I want."

I pull a beer out the fridge then bourbon out the cabinet and put them on the counter. "I get a bourbon vibe from you."

"Oh Alexandria you know me so well."

I pass him a glass, "So you live here alone?"

"Wouldn't you love to know?"

"Why else would I ask?"

"Yes I do is this the part where you pull out a knife and kill me now?"

He chuckles, "Wouldn't you love to know?"

"Why else would I ask?"

"No it's not the sooner you trust me the better."

"Why is that?"

"You'll find out." Damon takes another sip and I notice the giant blue ring on his finger.

"Where did you get that from?"

"Family heirloom Stefan has one as well they've been in our family for centuries."

"Wow and the S is?"

"Salvatore our surname."

"Makes sense. Wait Stefan is a senior and you two look pretty close in age so did you graduate the year before?"

"Oh a couple years back." He pulls me against him then sits me on the counter. His fingers brush through my hair before twirling a strand. "Relax we're going to have some fun first Alexandria."

Before I can say anything his lips are against mine working slowly as a cold feeling runs through my body.

All of a sudden I'm seeing guns firing, hearing screams as I see blood all over the ground in the woods. I see outrageous blood shot eyes with hints of blue then it's all gone and I'm back in the kitchen as Damon pulls away.

"Yes darling... Why do we have to go... It's none of your business... Oh Elena's new boy toy Stefan will be there... Later you all are going to Alex's house... Fine I'll be there in fifteen minutes... Bye."

"Caroline I take it?"

"Yup I have to go pick her up now. Doesn't she have the best timing in the world?"

"If it makes you feel any better I wasn't going to let you go any further."

"Yeah you say that now but trust me those pretty little lips wouldn't be the only place my mouth would be. I've been known to drive women crazy especially with my body."

"You're a cocky somebody aren't you?"

"I think the word you would use to describe me is perfection."

I smile a little looking down, "Is that a smile? Oh wow I didn't think you were capable of doing that." I look back up when he brushes my hair out of my face. "You should smile more often there's always something to smile about."

"Then why don't you smile?"

"All that made me smile has been taken away from me but I think I found a reason I had lost."

"Good I can't wait to see it."

Silence consumes us as I look into his eyes but my mind lingers off to cream sheets as I feel Damon's hands on my thighs as I lie beneath him. My fingers get lost in his hair when I feel his lips on my jaw then neck. Just as snap out of it I hear keys jingling and turn around to see him walking out.

"Call me if you ever want to finish this I'm sure you will." He calls out closing the door behind him.

The past hour has been so weird. First I never told him my name or where I lived then the whole bizarre movie in my head as he kissed me then the sexual daydream that felt beyond real. I could feel my heartbeat so fast in the fantasy it was as if I was truly there. Even though it's over I can still feel Damon's hands and their warmth nothing about him makes sense. All I know is that I would want him to comeback but I should stay away. There's no explanation for any of this at all especially the fact that he knew my parents are dead.

I hear a knock at the front door, "Come in!" I jump down from the counter quickly putting everything away.

"Hey I heard about practice."

"Hilarious I know," We walk into the living room and sit down on the couch.

"You got her to have a short practice which helps Elena prepare for Stefan and I's dinner."

"I doubt it will be that bad anyways I have to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Remember how you were saying that your Grams isn't that crazy with all her magic talk? Well I think you're right possibly. When I touch a person for the first time I get this rush of what seems like memories and sometimes I get a chill. It's as if I'm in the memory watching as a bystander but I'm not actually there. Then when I'm upset or something, weird things happen and I know this will sound crazy but it's like I'm psychic. Sometimes it works sometimes it doesn't I don't know it's all too weird."

"Al-"

"Wait you're going to tell me that your Grams is probably crazy that this all is some coincidence. That I shouldn't think too hard about this but you know where I'm coming from weird things like this happen to you too."

"You might be on to something but I don't know what to tell you I don't know anything myself."

"Okay just for a little bit entertain the thought that we're witches like your Grams talks about."

"Sure."

"There has to be a book or something about all of this along with spells or something."

"And you want me to ask Grams."

"Please? Don't you want to know if we're right? We can try something simple and if we can't get it right after awhile we can stop and never speak about it again."

"Okay but first give me a candle." I grab one off the coffee table but put it on the ground. We stand on either side of it, "I'm going to try and light it."

"And I'm going to try and get it off the ground."

She nods and as if pure instinct we close our eyes focusing. I release a slow breath relaxing every muscle and tune the world out.

After a moment I open my eyes and look down just as Bonnie does the same. "Uh where did it go?"

We look around then for some reason I look up then point, "Right there." With another deep breath I somehow manage to bring the candle down eye level.

We both smile even bigger when we see the flame waving around. "Okay we're some type of something if we just did that," She murmurs.

|o|

Bonnie leaves after a couple minutes of levitation and fooling with the elements to go to Elena's. I take my loneliness as an opportunity shower. As I'm brushing and drying my hair I hear the doorbell ring. I run downstairs and open the door.

"Sorry I'm a little early."

"Oh it's fine. Tyler Lockwood right?"

"That's me." He walks in looking around and I close the door. "And you're Alex Verdine nice to finally meet you." He finishes with a smile.

"I take it you decided to stay the weekend?"

"Yeah Matt told me you said we could."

"Cool c'mon let me show you the room choices. Hope you don't mind sharing I seriously doubt you'll get to keep a room to yourself." Tyler follows me upstairs and down the hall. "Okay my room is straight ahead and these two rooms here are practically the same. The only difference is that this one has a king bed but this room has the bigger bathroom with a queen bed." We walk a little further to the next two rooms, "These two are smaller rooms queen beds basic bathroom nothing special. Any one you like you may take. All of them have flat screens, DVD players, stereos, and their own cable boxes. Oh king bedroom has Xbox, the one across has Playstation but I have a Wii and another Xbox in the living room."

"Damn I guess I'll take the king. This is like a hotel jeez."

I laugh as we go back to the first room and he puts his duffle bag on the floor. "Is Vicki coming?"

"I'm not sure maybe who knows. She's been acting weird with me ever since she got hurt."

"Oh does that mean Matt isn't coming?"

"I know he is Vicki is just a wild card."

"I have to warn you that I told Elena Jeremy could come if he wanted to."

"That kid is always annoying the hell out of me and Vicki. I promised I would be on my best behavior tonight so I'll avoid him the best I can."

The doorbell rings right when I my phone goes off, "Could you get that?"

"Sure."

I walk off into my room and answer my phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Alex."

"Is this Jaxon?"

"I'm glad you can still recognize my voice after all this time."

"Oh my gosh I've missed you so much! I thought you were still mad at me for coming to Mystic Falls."

"Not as much but now I'm mad because you didn't invite me."

"Invite you where?"

"To your giant sleepover I will be in town in about an hour. My dad's job relocated again but luckily to Mystic Falls with you."

"That's great! You better come straight here you're sleeping with me tonight."

"I would love to I'll get to use this condom in my pocket."

"You're not getting in my pants."

"Say that when I'm shirtless."

I laugh, "Hurry up and get here so I can."

"I'm trying babe I'll be there soon."

"Okay I'll let you focus on driving bye."

"Bye."

I can't help the idiotic smile on my face knowing that my best friend is on his way. I walk back out and see Matt sitting in the living room with Tyler.

"Hey I don't think we've officially met I'm Matt Donovan."

"Hey I'm Alex obviously did you already put your stuff upstairs."

"Yeah since Vicki isn't coming I'm rooming with Tyler. Your place is crazy this is like a dream house."

"Thank you come by anytime you want I'm always alone. I also have to give you a warning Stefan is coming and most likely with Elena."

Matt nods slowly rubbing the back of his head, "Thanks for the heads up."

As if on queue the doorbell rings and I open it to Elena and Bonnie.

"Hey guys where's Stefan?"

"Parking the car and grabbing our bags with Damon he's Stefan's older brother. He came with-"

Cutting Elena off, "Hope you don't mind I came."

"Caroline I didn't invite you so I obviously mind."

Feeling a fight coming Bonnie and Elena walk inside and upstairs.

"I didn't invite you to practice."

"This is my fucking house not a damn public property for you to bring your bitchy attitude and jealousy around. Feel free to sleep on the porch." Stefan and Damon walk up behind her, "Hey Salvatore brothers c'mon in."

"What? You don't even know Damon and he's my boyfriend and you just invite him in without a care in the world."

"Damon gave me a ride home today." Caroline whips her head around to him and he walks in behind Stefan. "I love the face you make when the thought of your 'boyfriend' with me enters your mind. I want to see it some more so come in make my day."

I close the door and Tyler and Matt looked at me before tipping their beers to me. "Badass no one ever talks to her like that."

"Well it's long over due." I head back up the stairs to hear Caroline questioning away. "Hey can you help me Damon I can't reach something in my room."

"Gladly." He walks out behind me leaving Caroline highly pissed.

"I figured you needed some sav-" Taking me completely by surprise when I turn around, he pulls me against him by my hips and kisses me.

Fulfilling my fantasy I run my fingers through his hair getting to enjoy the feeling of Damon's unbelievably soft lips. A million questions run through my head and I start to feel myself losing control.

"I can't." I groan when we slightly pull away only to go back in for more.

"Why is that?" He kisses down my neck ripping my shirt as if its butter to go lower with his assault.

"We can't no no no."

"I know you want to."

"That doesn't matter I can't control myself sometimes."

His piercing blue eyes look up into brown as he slowly lowers my shorts while on his knees. "I'll be able to handle you Alexandria."

I instantly regret not wearing panties around the house with my pajamas. My whole body trembles as his fingers graze between my legs.

"Oh you must really want me."

"So what if I do? We still can't plus I tend to be loud."

"Let's see just how loud you can be." Damon picks me up as if I'm a crumb and lays me down on my back.

"We can't do this especially now."

"Be a good girl Alexandria open your legs for me. Let me take care of you."

Any willpower I have evaporates leaving me with only one choice, give in.

"Mmm I definitely don't want to leave you this needy." He kisses down my thigh stopping at the one place that begs for attention, looks up at me, and then moves to the other thigh.

"You're killing me."

"Not yet hon." He grabs the front of my thighs and lies down completely on his stomach.

I lay my head back thinking of every possible turn off and manage to reign my body back in a little but only for it to shatter.

"My g- ah fuck." I cover my mouth with my hands looking up at the lights that have the slightest flicker. There's a tug in my lower stomach when I feel such an amazing sensation it should be outlawed.

"Damon... Oh Damon please... Stop." He starts sucking on the little bundle of nerves and the lights flicker even more as I moan in pleasure.

**Point of View: Stefan Salvatore**

"Did anyone else see the lights flicker?" Matt asks.

We all murmur our yeses looking around for a problem of some sort. I kiss Elena's head, "I'll be right back I need to talk to Damon."

"Okay." She gives a small smile as I get up from the couch.

I push all sounds away and hear a heartbeat so fast that it can't be human. I go upstairs and knock on Alex's door. "Damon I need to talk to you."

"Bad timing brother."

"Perfect timing actually so get out here."

After another five minutes he comes out closing the door behind as he licks his lips. "What do you want? I was two seconds away from finding out and you have to come and ruin it!" He whispers.

I push him into my room and close the door, "We all saw the lights flicker downstairs."

"Yeah I saw them in the room which meant I was so close to seeing with my own two eyes if this old tale is true."

"Did you hear her heartbeat?"

"Not really I was listening to her voice." He replies with a smirk.

"It was ridiculously fast any human would die from that."

"So what is that supposed to mean? Hurry up I wouldn't mind finishing what I started in there."

"Alex can't be human she absolutely can't she would be dead right now. You read it yourself the being will appear as a witch."

"We would've had solid proof with the eyes if you had left me alone!"

"You weren't supposed to go that far with her."

"Well there was a job to be done a goal to be accomplished so I did what I had to. Now if you would excuse me." Damon turns around but stops when I put my hand on his shoulder. "Just be careful she could accidentally kill you... all of us if we are right."

"Let me find out!" He walks out leaving me to worry about everyone's safety.

**Point of View: Alexandria Verdine**

I run my fingers through my hair after finding a shirt to put on. I look up at the lights again breathing a sigh of relief to see them bright as ever.

"Sorry about Stefan he is another person with perfect timing." Damon moves my hair to the side exposing my neck.

I turn around and I swear I see a hint of red but it's gone in less than a second. His mouth opens slightly as he looks in my eyes, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What color are your eyes?"

"Brown but apparently they turn-" I hear the doorbell and can't help but smile. "I should go see who that is." I begin to walk past Damon but he pulls me back and looks into my eyes.

_As much fun as I had no one can know about this so it's best if you just forget._

I look around my room wondering why I came in here but can't remember my reason. I go back downstairs following the laughter and smell of pizza.

"There's my girl." I smile as I wrap my arms around Jaxon holding him tight. "I was entertaining these lovely people with our ridiculous adventures."

I look up into his green eyes putting my chin on his chest, "Better be the early ones."

"You two look so cute together," Elena says as Bonnie nods. "How long have you been together?"

"Oh we're not dating we did but I broke it off because I was leaving and I didn't think he was coming here but he did."

"Mhm I want my girl back though, I want you all to myself." He pulls me back to him and wraps his arms around me from behind resting his chin on my head. "We're friends with very good benefits."

I roll my eyes, "You wish."

"I feel like I'm on a couple's retreat Stefan and Elena, Damon and Caroline, now Jaxon and Alex." Tyler says shaking his head.

"Oh c'mon you got me man," Matt wraps his arm around Tyler's shoulder making everyone laugh.

_This weekend might not be so bad._

* * *

_Pretty much everything in this chapter is important because it shows the beginning of something that will become major later on so I expect a lot of lingering questions unanswered. I plan on starting drama possibly next chapter and giving deeper explanations. The whole weekend party sleepover thing is simply to show that all the characters are aware of each other so yes Vicki and Jeremy coming. Next chapter will probably be long as well now review and all that good stuff please and thank you:) _


	3. Chapter 3: Problem Starter

**_A/N: Well I fucked up and said everyone is in their senior year of high school when based on the timeline I was following they would be in their junior year ._. Everything is going to progress way faster than it did in the show so I think it will be fine but I just wanted to tell you so no one is confused. I surely didn't want to start writing in their junior year it would go way too slow so everyone who makes their way into the show will come sooner. *cough cough* ORIGINALS *cough cough* Sorry for any confusion now read away:)_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Problem Starter**

**Point of View: Alexandria Verdine**

I walk into the kitchen the first one up in the house and decide to make breakfast. As I start mixing the pancakes I hear footsteps and turn around to see Elena and Bonnie.

"Good morning ladies how did you sleep?"

"Good." They say in unison then Elena continues, "You seem very happy this morning. Does Jaxon have something to do with that?"

"Oh maybe a little. I just missed him." I can't help but smile thinking about last night... and this morning.

"Uh huh sure. I must say he is hot really hot."

"Are you having second guesses about Stefan?" Bonnie asks.

"Not at all! I can't make a simple observation?" She rolls her eyes then comes around the bar into the kitchen. "What can I help with?"

**Point of View: Stefan Salvatore**

"You seriously went home then came back so that you could prove a point?"

"Sure did." Damon flips the giant book open and points to a paragraph. "Read it."

With a sigh I lean forward, "The Omnipotent: Believed to hold all power that can unlock all things the most powerful being and only one not one before not one after. Discovery of this being will begin the uprising of the good, the bad, and the forgotten. Whoever they are appear to be human but soon will possess all three elements. Violet vision gives them away but only when they embrace their true strengths. Holding all of this within them comes with many sacrifices and consequences. A strong minded being can be persuaded and the side they fight for will overcome what could be the end of existence." I look up at Damon, "What are trying to say? I mean I know you think Alexandria is the Omnipotent but what are we supposed to do? We aren't completely sure and I doubt she knows herself."

"I'm saying we need her on our side. We need to have her in our pocket before anyone else finds out. This tale is as old as the damn Originals but now we know its true. All hell is going to break loose as you read so we need to move fast."

"We can't force her to do anything."

He smirks crossing his arms over his chest, "She will want to do what we tell her... at least what I tell her."

"Oh no c'mon now we don't need to do that and I haven't bitten anyone in a long time."

"You can stick to Bambi but I surely don't mind the taste of a teenage girl."

"Caroline is proof of that."

"Blondie is about to get kicked to the curb. Look if it makes you feel better I won't bite her I won't even find out if the myth is true about Omnipotent blood tasting incredible."

"Okay you're going to make her drink your blood and kill her?"

"I'm not I think I'll get Jaxon to help me." He walks out looking way too happy for my liking.

[x]

**Point of View: Alexandria Verdine**

"Where's Damon and Jaxon?" I ask. Everyone shrugs eating as if they haven't seen food in weeks.

"You're an amazing cook." Tyler gets out pass his eggs, pancakes, and I think bacon all mixed in.

"Thanks I'm glad you like it."

Stefan keeps looking around in deep focus as if he's eavesdropping. He turns around just as Jaxon comes down the stairs with Damon following.

Jaxon walks behind me then leans down and kisses my cheek before taking a seat, "Hey baby."

I open my mouth to respond but stop when I feel another pair of lips, "Hello Alexandria."

My jaw quivers hearing his tone of pure seduction, "Hi Damon." I look down at my plate but my eyes shoot up hearing a clang.

"I don't care how amazing this food is you need to stay away from my man."

"Seriously Caroline? I've been nice to you all morning then Damon gives me an innocent kiss on the cheek and you are ready to kick my ass. Which won't happen just in case you are stupid enough to try."

"Alex back off. He's mine."

"Oh I'm sure Damon is a big boy he can handle himself can't you?"

"In more ways than one," He replies.

"See he can take care of himself. If the man looked down a shotgun barrel I'm sure he doesn't need you coming to his defense. I don't think he has ever called you his girlfriend so I seriously doubt you are." I get out of my seat, "Could you take care of the dishes? Thanks." I walk out to the backyard and pace with my hands on my hips. I sit down on the wooden steps bouncing my leg so hard that I might make a hole in the stair. I hear the door slide open then close before the Salvatore brothers stand before me.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asks sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah I've been known to cause some damage when I don't keep my anger in check."

"How did you know about me?" Damon questions looking agitated.

"I don't know. I just saw it I uh never mind. Why are you so concerned?"

"Only two people know about that incident and you're not one of them. What do you mean you saw it?"

"I don't owe either one of you an explanation. I couldn't give a damn if two guys corner me you're not going to get answers this way." I get up and begin to walk pass them until Damon grabs my arm making a chill run through my veins. "Trying to finish what you started in the parking lot that night? What were you trying to do?"

"Drain you I couldn't resist the smell of your blood." He answers as if in a trance.

"What?"

Stefan yanks Damon back, my arm slips from his grip, and then the trance is over. Damon's eyes widen slowly and Stefan goes to hold him back but he's pushed to the ground as his older brother grabs hold of me by my neck. "What the fuck was that? What did you do?" He yells eyes blazing into mine.

"I don't know!"

He squeezes while picking me up to the point where I'm looking straight down at him. "What was that?"

"I... Don't... Know... Do it... I... Dare... You." I choke out through labored breaths.

"Damon you need her alive!"

"Not if she won't tell us anything." Damon grits out squeezing tighter but throws me to the ground making me slide back.

I simply stare at him as blood begins to drip from his mouth. I get up once Damon falls to his knees practically clawing at his skull. I end up standing in front of him smiling at his misery and shrieks of pain. I pull his hair back making him look at me as blood trickles from his nose.

"It might feel like your dying but I could torture you for days and days. You will want to die but I wouldn't make it that easy. Come at me again and I will inflict a pain so bad you will beg for death. Do I make myself clear Damon?"

He clinches jaw then spits blood off to the side of me, "Yes."

"Good I'd hate to do this again." I let out a slow breath then turn around as Damon falls forward onto the ground. I pat Stefan on the shoulder as his mouth hangs open. "He might want to see a doctor."

I walk back in to see everyone talking to Jeremy and Vicki. They all turn around obviously hearing someone in pain earlier but act as if nothing happened. My eyes lock with Bonnie's and she gets up walking towards me. I grab my keys, "We'll be back." I announce and walk out with Bonnie on my heels.

"What the h-"

"Shh! I'll tell you in the car."

We hop in and take off down the road, "Okay what the hell was that?"

"We are right there's something up with those Salvatore brothers and we are going to find out what right now."

"How and that doesn't tell me what happened."

"I don't know what it's called exactly. First Damon grabs my arm and he goes into a trance answering my question then he pissed me off and I don't know I gave him a migraine or a bunch of brain aneurysms or something. I'm not sure I never really am."

"Hmm so what does that have to do with us knowing for sure that something is up?"

"Any human would've died and Damon is muscular but not enough to be holding me up in the air by my neck with one hand. No strain or anything he did it as if I was a feather. Stefan has killer reaction time and we both got some eerie presence from them." I pull up to the massive house more like mansion and hop over the door.

"Do you really think it' a good idea to park here? What happens if they come back?"

"I handled them before and I'll do it again." I reply walking up to the door. I try the doorknob and it's surprisingly open.

We walk in slowly looking in awe at the living room that was made for a king. I look to my right to see a staircase down the way then to my left to another hallway. I take off to the right as Bonnie follows closely behind. "Downstairs or upstairs?"

"I guess upstairs first. Alex we need to get out of here soon so let's make it snappy. What are we looking for?"

"Anything that will give us a hint on what truly is going on with them."

Reaching two bedrooms that don't look like a guest room we decide to split up. I step into what must be the master bedroom with dark mahogany wood and deep reds, grays, and blacks. I walk in further staring at the bed that must be a California king then look to my left towards the contradicting modern bathroom. I snap out of shock and start tearing through drawers, chests, and then head to the closet. I stop when I see all the gray and black shirts along with black leather jackets and dark blue and black jeans. _This is Damon's room._

"Did you find anything?"

I turn around to Bonnie who is huffing with exertion. "No you?"

"A picture of Elena but it says Katherine 1864."

"What? Why the hell would he have a picture from 1864?"

"Maybe his grandma… great great great great grandma? Either way it makes their relationship extra awkward now."

"I cant see how a woman from 1864 is relevant to a senior in high school. That's almost two centuries long to have known that woman and he would obviously be dead by now… should be at least. What ever let's talk about this on the ride back we still have to look in the basement."

She nods and we walk out heading down another staircase that stops at a door. I open it and see that this is no ordinary basement. We walk down the hallway nothing but old brick surrounding us. I walk off to the side in front of the deep freezer that looks so out of place. I lift the top and Bonnie and I instantly step back in shock.

"Blood bags?" She murmurs more to herself than to me.

I run my fingers through my hair thinking of a reason why a deep freezer filled to the brim with blood bags is down here. _"Drain you I couldn't resist the smell of your blood."_ Everything slowly starts to click but I don't believe it since it sounds like some crazy movie.

"What are you thinking about? Actually tell me after we leave because this makes me want to run out of here." Bonnie closes the top and begins to walk out.

"They're vampires…."

"What?"

"Animal attacks? The incredible strength and reflexes it's inhuman and it's because they aren't human at all they are vampires. The animal attacks are them feasting on the people of this town they're in the middle of a damn buffet!"

"Alex you sound insane."

"I'm right I know I am! They always tell me I smell good but I never wear perfume what they are smelling is my blood. What I saw when I kissed Damon was a flashback of random moments in his life and that explains the gunshots he must have been in a war."

"Wait slow down a war? No one uses shot guns in wars anymore."

"But they did in the Civil War which was still being fought in 1864." My voice drifts off to a whisper.

"Matt told me Vicki said vampire when she woke up but he thought he heard her wrong." Bonnie adds in slowly embracing my accusations.

"We need to get out of here." I grab her wrist and drag her back upstairs but stop when I hear the front door swing open.

"Oh Alexandria where are you? Bonnie don't be afraid to show your face as well," Damon shouts. He turns his head and smiles when our eyes lock.

"Alex you can trust us we only want to talk," Stefan says motioning to the living room.

Bonnie and I make our way over to the couches but don't sit down. I stand in front of Damon as Bonnie stands in front of Stefan about ten feet in between us. We stare in silence waiting for someone to make a move and I decide to do it.

"What happened in 1864?"

* * *

_One thing that will happen next chapter that I'm sure about is some time will jump and someone will be killed off because they have no purpose. Major drama next chapter as well people coming in and stuff changing:) Be prepared it will most likely be long! Review and all that good stuff please and thank you:)_


	4. Chapter 4: The Ball Is Rolling

**A/N: I know this chapter doesn't flow like how I usually write but I wanted it that way you will find out the reason for the weirdness next chapter which will have some good ol' drinking and maybe even a lemon scene but who knows? I know for sure that there will be major drama. Sorry for the short chapter and the lack of updates it will probably be one short chapter for every story I have once a month. Now read away!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Ball Is Rolling**

**Point of View: Alexandria Verdine**

"I'm pretty sure it was a leap year." Damon replies with a smug grin on his face. "Oh c'mon did you not learn anything? The Civil War was going on during that time."

"Fine who's Katherine?"

"Maybe an ex-girlfriend possibly. What do you think Stefan?"

We all turn our attention to him, "No one special comes to mind."

"She looks exactly like Elena we're not stupid." Bonnie chimes in.

"Look you can tell us or we can pull it out of you." The brothers continue to look at me with impassive masks. I look around and see a knife so conveniently placed. I grab it and press it into my wrist on the underside and run it down instantly making blood spill out like water. I show off the blood running down my arm looking at Damon and Stefan as they eye me like I'm a piece of meat. I step closer until there's a foot between us. "Would either of you boys like a taste?" I wipe some off with my finger and wave it around under their noses.

I see Stefan's breathing increase but before I can turn to Damon I feel the pain increase in my wrist and I see it. I see outrageous blood shot eyes with hints of blue. I want to pull away but his iron grip on my arm stops me. I hear a moan of satisfaction as Damon closes his eyes right before Stefan pulls him back.

I stand in complete shock as Stefan tries to talk some sense into his older brother but he continues to stare at me. "She tastes so good," Damon murmurs then licks his lips clean of me.

"Damon you need to focus! You need to regain control you don't want to fall for the blood lust!" Stefan grabs his jaw making him look in his eyes, "Control it. You can control it fight the urge you don't want to get uncontrollable. You don't want to end up like I did in the 20s."

"What's happening to him?" Bonnie asks.

"Once you taste a rare type of blood you can get addicted. Like a drug addict to cocaine it's nearly impossible to control the need for that person's blood once you give in. Based on what I've read, Alexandria has the most addictive and irresistible blood the world will ever know." Stefan briefly breaks contact to look over at me, "You need to stay far away from Damon until I can get your blood out of his system got it?"

It's as if I can't look away from Damon then all of reality fades as my mind jumps to when I was a little girl. I stare into blue eyes as I hear a man say, _"You will not remember your sixth birthday or anything before. You will not question or dream every thought associated with that day will be erased from your memory."_

It all echoes as the same thing is repeated and the only thing that changes is my appearance from growing up. The echoes stop, the man stands up straight, and our eyes remained locked until he turns away. _"Thank you again Damon hopefully it will work this time."_

_"Not a problem a child shouldn't remember that and it was my fault."_

[x]

**Point of View: Elena Gilbert**

Bonnie and I sit on the edge of Alex's bed hoping this will be the day. It's been a month since Bonnie drove her back here saying she passed out and barely had a pulse. So much has happened it's as if everyone is being picked off one by one.

Mr. Tanner is dead, Vicki is dead, Jeremy is depressed, Matt ended up in the hospital, Caroline has been in a downward spiral, Stefan is acting weird, and Damon is missing. On top of all of that Alex has been out for the count.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital."

Bonnie shakes her head, "She just needs time. Grams told me that sometimes when people over exert their bodies or something happens that makes them very overwhelmed they go into a comatose. It's really just the body and mind recuperating so Alex simply needs time." She smiles a little at me I'm sure in an attempt to reassure me but it's not working.

**Point of View: Stefan Salvatore**

I walk down to the cell and look through the bars to see Damon slouched against the wall on the floor. "Nice of you to pay me a visit."

I unlock the door and walk in, "It's the least I can do." I squat down and he looks up at me with pure hatred but I couldn't care less this was the only way to save him from himself. He still looks like himself after a week of returning to his version of normalcy. It was a brutal road literally torturing Alexandria out of him.

She was all he thought about, saw in his hallucinations, smelled in the air, tasted in his mouth, and all he could feel was her immense warmth no matter what he did. Damon wanted to rip everything apart and kill anything insight if it meant getting back to Alex. It was almost as if he was a sired ripper which I've never seen before until now. Hopefully my assumption is right and he is fine again... in his own special way.

"Will you finally let me out of here? I'm loosing my good looks by the second. Who am I kidding that could never happen." He weakly chuckles and I shake my head with a little smile since my brother has returned.

I pull out four blood bags and put them next to him, "Once you're back up and running I'll let you out but until then drink away." I get up and walk back upstairs to my room watching time pass by until I see a text from Elena.

_She's still unconscious Bonnie said to give her more time but maybe that's not enough after a month now. You should come over and see her for yourself and tell us what you think._

[x]

**Point of View: Alexandria Verdine**

I open my eyes and see that everything is blurry. I blink a couple times and rub them but all I see are blurs.

"Alex?"

"Bonnie? Why can't I see anything?"

"It will fade away in a minute or two you've been out for a while."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been laying here for a month and while you were gone a lot has happened. Vicki and Mr. Tanner are dead they both looked like they were mauled but I don't believe it."

"Wait did Damon or Stefan do this to me?"

"I have no clue but my guess would be Damon. Do you not remember what happened?"

"I just remember Damon and Stefan talking about Katherine after that it's a blur." I blink some more and everything finally clears up and I see Stefan on my right with Bonnie on my left.

"It was weird it was like you were in a trance as if there was some physical connection between you and Damon."

His name echoes through my head hearing all the previous times that it has been uttered. "Where is he?" I look at Stefan who is about to answer, "And why the fuck are you here? When did you two team up?"

"I don't mean to upset you I'm just trying to help. Damon is at home being Damon. Look you need to try and keep your distance he is just getting back on track."

"Why? What are you going to do if I don't? Drink my blood?"

"I prefer animals. You need to stay away because Damon is unpredictable. I don't want him to hurt you again and I don't know how it will affect him."

"How would I affect him?"

Even Bonnie tunes in more trying to finally get some answers as well but Stefan holds back. "He could want more which puts you in greater danger."

I shake my head as if it will clear my mind then get up. "Where are you going?" Bonnie asks.

"Out I need to relax, clear my head this is a lot to digest. I promise I won't see Damon." I go to the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I take off my pajamas and start the shower then turn around to the mirror.

It's as if nothing happened my hair grew a little, no weight lost or gained, I don't look as if I've been lying in bed, and I don't even stink. I feel dirty so I know no one has scrubbed me down or anything but there should be something wrong after hibernating for a month. I push my thoughts to the side and begin the process of cleaning myself up.

[x]

I come downstairs dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and to my surprise no one is there. I grab my keys and open the door to see Jaxon standing there.

"Hey there sleepy head." He pulls me close and kisses me as if this is our last day on earth. "I missed you."

"Oh uh sorry. You are in a... touchy mood. I don't think you've ever greeted me like this only when we were dating."

"Let me take you out you've been cooped up."

Jaxon flashes his perfect smile and I end up taking his hand making my way to his car. The trip is pretty silent but when we pass the Salvatore mansion I feel a tug in my chest. It's that feeling you get when you sense that deep raw emotion screaming to come out. It's almost like Damon is that one boyfriend you fell head over heels for knowing it was wrong but you couldn't help it. Then after some good times and making you fall in love he breaks up with you and all you want, no matter how much you deny it for the rest of your life, is to get back together. It makes no sense at all I know I need to talk to him there's some connection but I don't know what it is.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear Jaxon say, "I figured you might be thirsty."

I take the bottle of Code Red Mountain Dew. "Thanks I'm actually not hungry or thirsty but I probably need to drink something." I take a couple of sips before putting it back down only to zone out again.

We soon come to a stop and Jaxon gets out, walks around the front, and then opens my door as well taking my hand as I step out. "Where are you taking me?"

"You need some fresh air you've been cooped up for awhile."

He takes me deeper into the trees and all of a sudden he pulls me in by my hips my back to his front. Jaxon's hands roam over my body as he places kisses up my neck. "I really missed you babe."

"I can tell. You didn't want to do this indoors?"

"Nah spontaneity. It's not like this is our first outdoor encounter." The tone of his voice makes my body ultra sensitive and somewhere inside I know there is something wrong with this situation but I start to embrace the idea as a way to stop thinking for awhile. "He told me to tell you that this is for your own good."

Before I can even question it I see blood shoot straight out and I fall to the floor with my hands on my now slit throat. Jaxon looks down at me then leans down and kisses my forehead before walking off. There's a moment of pure strain trying to get past the pain long enough to yell but only labored breaths are getting out. _This is where I die. _Unconsciousness soon takes me away but it will most likely lead me to death.

* * *

_Review and all that good stuff please and thank you! Don't be afraid to tell me what you want or don't want to see happen. As I said up there, major drama ahead._


End file.
